Kitsui Sanretsu
Kitsui (きつい, Intense) is the culmination of Bansui Amatsuki's racial research. He is a perfect Tsuji modelled on Kenji Hiroshi using the latter's DNA, which makes him Kenji's genetic twin. Following the Collapse, which saw Kenji intervene to protect the Serenity Jewel of the Yume Clan from The Outsider, Kitsui followed Kusaka Kori and dropped off the grid, becoming the latter's apprentice. He eventually joined up with Kentaro Hiroshi in the Reikai. Appearance As a baby Kitsui sported black-coloured hair. As a young man he bears more than a passing resemblance to Kenji and sports the latter's spiked black-coloured hair, though he shares his mother's light-blue eyes. He commonly wears a sleeveless black kosode, dark-blue hakama, a blue scraf around his neck, and a light-green haori. Personality Ino speculated that Kitsui, even as a baby, knew of his connection to Kenji. As a baby his tears would only cease when Kenji was nearby. As he grew he proved to be nothing like either of his parents. Kitsui wasn't one to involve himself in matters that had no direct relation to him, nor would he leap to the defence of a stranger. He kept to himself and only raised his hand to another in self-defence or when someone spoke ill of his adoptive mother. History Kitsui was born prematurely shortly after Kusaka Kori and Kireina Shiba recovered the Shisuikyō from Saburo Ryū, as part of their quest to free Rosuto Shiba from the Wandering Spirit World. Kusaka stumbled upon the lab of Bansui Amatsuki in which held Kitsui's mother prisoner. Kusaka, overcome by anger, immediately razed the lab to the ground whilst rescuing her, seemingly killing Bansui in the process as Kireina looked on. Kireina then ordered Kusaka to return to Horiwari ahead of her because he was faster, with Kusaka obliging. When Kitsui was born his mother succumbed jointly to her wounds and her exhaustion and passed away, despite attempts to revive her. Ino Hiroshi and Sanada Shirono managed to stabilize the premature baby, before then breaking the news to Kenji Hiroshi. The latter, having been in a relationship with Eri prior to meeting Ino, was the one to name the boy Kitsui. Due to the war with Averian, Kitsui was raised away from Horiwari by Kenji's adopted mother, Annora Hiroshi. Kenji was very-much an active part of Kitsui's life growing up. The latter explained to him what he was and what this represented, and also gave him a few keepsakes Eri had initially given to him prior to her supposed death. Kenji claimed that they now belonged with Kitsui, who shed tears for his mother. Kenji also suggested that he find his own path. In order to accomplish this Kitsui never applied to join the Shinō Academy. He felt there was little the instructors there could do to nurture his unique abilities, and also worried that the Central 46 would use his relationship with Kenji against him should they learn of the latter being his father. He thus never obtained an Asauchi. Kitsui travelled the vast Rukongai and studied the ancient Keidō form of martial arts, eventually becoming one of the few to fully master the style. He would also petition Ashido Kanō to train him in the ways of the Yuengiri, and would eventually master it as well. For sixteen years Kitsui inhabited the where he looked out for Kusaka Kori as a favour to Kenji, as Kusaka had lost his powers in the aftermath of Averian's supposed defeat. In tandem he became the recognized defender of Grat and helped Hawke Kori and David Kori to keep the peace, eventually coming to view the two as brothers. He worked a number of jobs at this point of his life to pay the bills, including a job which saw him work alongside Kusaka's wife, Kireina, as an assistant in her shop. Kitsui joined Kusaka when the latter awakened his and aided him in destroying the Esclavos organization of Fullbringers, before then witnessing the full return of Kusaka's powers just prior to the incident with Oda Kōhai. Throughout Kitsui continued to defend Grat from threats. He ventured to Horiwari to consult with Kenji and Kusaka regarding Averian's return and told both that he was ready to join them in battle. Kenji then tasked Kitsui with the protection of his daughter, Lisa Hiroshi, prompting Kitsui to move to Kagamino City. Sometime following The Collapse Kusaka ventured to Kagamino City to personally train Kitsui for the battles ahead. Lisa joined her brother, Kentaro Hiroshi, thus freeing Kitsui from his responsibility, whilst Lisa's mother joined Kenji to safeguard the Serenity Jewel of the Yume Clan. Synopsis :Main Article: Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part I. Prelude to War Part III :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds Part II. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Powers and Abilities Hakuda: *'Keidō Mastery:' :*'Tōkiho' (冬期歩, Wintertime Step): :*'Kajiho' (夏時歩, Summertime Step): :*'Akimadō' (秋間歩, Autumntime Step): ::*'Seppa' (石波, Stone Wave): :::*'Renkan Seppa Sen' (連環石波扇, Stone Wave Fan of Linked Rings): :*'Shunyōho' (春陽歩, Springtime Step): Zanjutsu: *'Wan'nesu Mastery:' :*'Battle Aura' (一戦霊気, Issenreiki): :*'Soul Manipulation' (霊操縦, Reisōjū): ::*'Armory' (兵器廠, Heikishō): Kassō Mastery: : Hollowfication Spirit Weapon Behind the Scenes *In the original draft of the story Kitsui was a clone of Kusaka created by Averian to mimic the latter's power. He also served as the inspiration for the Battle Doll concept that formed later. Following the 2015 retcon to Parts I and II Kitsui's entire back-story was edited. References & notes Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Kori Clan Category:Yuengiri User